


if you drink this, we’re dating

by nightcircus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Huening Kai Is Bad At Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned TXT, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, Sweet, Tags May Change, Valentine's Day Fluff, but is he?, mentioned soogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcircus/pseuds/nightcircus
Summary: valentine’s day, the first one since he and taehyun became adults. now, how to confess to your best friend your secret crush on him?which can also be read as: “kai is so bad at feelings he thinks confessing with a bottle of juice is a good idea”.
Relationships: Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	if you drink this, we’re dating

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, this is very short and i wrote it at 3.30 am where i live---  
> be patient as english is not my first language and enjoy *:･ﾟ✧

_February 2021, Valentines Day._

The day of love, c ouples confessing, couples planning to spend the day together, couples and more couples everywhere.

Kai was sitting inside the plastic tube at the playground, adjusting his height to the narrowed space of the game. Taehyun, his best friend was sitting next to him, in silence, eating a milk chocolate bar and talking about how he actually envied all the cute couples around, happy and in love.

It was just the two of them, again, like any other year before that.

“ **So, what are you guys planning?”** their group of friends had chatted about two weeks before.

Yeonjun apparently had received a some kind of anticipated confession, so  he  was planning a date. They didn’t bother to ask the name of the girl, since their oldest friend’s relationship always lasted a couple of weeks, three once in a blue moon.

Soobin and Beomgyu, the couple of the group, had already planned a date since apparently there was a super booked themed escape room or whatever they didn’t want to miss.

“ **So, that leaves the two of us, again, right Taehyun-ah?”** Kai asked, his best friend laughing and nodding at the sight of the happy three friends of theirs chatting all together about their dates.

Kai didn’t mind the idea of him being alone with his same age friend,  since t hey had  both  been single  since  before their group was even a thing, plus they had know each other since middle school so they were used to it. It was their routine,  every year .

T hey would go at the playground after school, spend time there, eat self-bought chocolate boxes, drink stuff and eventually go home. They liked it that way.

But that Valentines Day, Kai wanted it to be different. He had been saying that for years now, but that one was his year. He would _confess_ to Taehyun.

He had hope in his heart, Soobin and Beomgyu always said he and Taehyun looked like how they were before figuring their feelings out, so that meaned he actually had a chance.

“ **Isn’t it weird how Taehyun has always a different way of speaking when he’s talking to Huening? Like, he always mocks us in several ways, with him he does hit but in a softer way. He also tends to be cuter when you’re together, like couples do.”** Beomgyu had suggested, shushing the younger boy himself when the said accused him and his boyfriend of not being cute and “looking like a married couple”.

“ **That’s because we’ve known each other for 15 years Hueningie, we grew up together, than it all changed when we realized our feelings had developed into something else.”** Soobin answered **“But we both saw the signals the other was giving, so maybe there are some signals you’re not reading.”.**

Kai had thought about it. Taehyun had always taken care of him, in many ways. He had always helped him with homework, especially Korean since that was still pretty hard for him. When they had sleepovers, he would always let his friend place at least five plushies on the bed, even in summer when he would wake up sweaty and panting.  Same things for the belly rubs, Taehyun didn’t mind, they were Kai’s “love language” somehow, so he accepted them passively.

He had never mocked his love for  stuffed animals either and he would eventually buy him random ones, justifying it by saying that the plushie looked like something Kai would love. 

T he same Taehyun would cling onto him while walking, so he wouldn’t get lost somewhere. He would laugh at his bunny onesie but then proceeded to wear an orange sweater just to take silly pictures together, calling himself a carrot.

He wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, all the looks he had caught, the affection he gave Kai when he thought Kai was sleeping, all that soft little things were a sign. He wanted to believe he could call him boyfriend, some day.

That’ why he had decided to confess.

Taehyun,  had now finished his milk chocolate bar  and was still talking about.. what now?-- he had changed the topic while Kai was daydreaming.

He was about to take something to drink, when Kai stopped him, with a loud ‘ _stop_ ’, startling him.

“ **Kai, what was that- you scared me!”** the said boy didn’t answer, instead he took a bottle of grape juice from the shopping bag and handed it over to Taehyun.

“ **If you drink this, we’re dating.”** he blurted out, his best friend raising an eyebrow.

“ **If I do what, we what** **now** **?”** he asked, briefly glancing at the bottle of grape juice, just to be sure he heard correctly the proposal of his friend.

“ **I said”** Kai blushed, avoiding his gaze **“if you drink this.. we’re dating. From now on.”.**

Kai expected him to ask if he was joking or something like that, but they both knew he wasn’t that kind of guy.

He was ready for rejection, he saw that coming anyway. They were best friends, what was he thinking, stupid Kai Kamal.

“ **Dumb.”** Taehyun whispered, Kai gasped when he surprisingly felt the other taking the grape juice from his hands, drinking it.

“ **You’re the only one I know who would ask somebody out using a drink.”** he laughed, leaning forward, smiling at him: **“And I’ve always liked it.”** he continued.

The feeling of Taehyun’s lips was.. magical. Absurd.

He never thought he could experience something like that, something that intense. His friend’s lips were soft, warm, partially wet and Kai loved that feeling.

When the kiss deepened, Kai cupped Taehyun’s face between his hands, like he was afraid he could vanish, or change his mind; instead the shorter guy held onto him too, his hands now behind his best friend’s neck, pulling him closer and closer, their breath crashing onto one another, heavier and heavier as the kiss went on.

“ **I’ve liked you for so long.. I like you so much Kai-yah..”** he whispered, kissing him again, Kai’s eyes closed so he could not break the magic.

“ **Kai-yah..”** he whispered again, with a tone that could almost make the taller lose his mind.

“ _Kai-yah?”_

The voice woke him up, Taehyun was staring at him with a confused and concerned look on his face.

“ **Are you alright..?”** he asked, a hand on his knee, caressing him slightly as to highlight that he was there for him.

“ **Yes, Hyunnie, I’m fine.”** he smiled, pretending. His eyes went immediately on the closed blastic bag which contained the drinks.

Of course I didn’t, he said to himself, than smiled as if nothing had happened.

He was such a coward, he was right there, he always was, so why couldn’t he confess? Was he afraid of being rejected? Maybe, but Kai knew he was far more afraid of losing his best friend, his support, the only person he had ever cared about that much, the one he believed was his first love.

They both stood silent, looking in whatever direction, but never in each others eyes.

“ **Kai-yah?”** Taehyun suddenly spoke, making Kai turn around, his cheeks becoming red at the intensity of the other’s gaze. He was looking at him straight in the eyes, with both burning feeling and delicate care, but it was brief, and the brown haired short guy looked elsewhere right away, with the sweetest pout on his face.

Only then, in his hands, Kai noticed the little can of soda. After that, on his cheeks, for the first time, he could see a slight red nuance, slowly colouring them. He could have never predicted the six words that followed.

“ _ **If you drink this, we’re dating.”**_

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ so that's it! *:･ﾟ✧  
> i am not *that* proud of this work but I think it's a kinda cute plot for valentine's day ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶  
> i hope you could enjoy it, feel free to comment!  
> don't forget to check out my other aus + also find me on tumblr : [thenightchapter](https://thenightchapter.tumblr.com/)  
> and twt : [reveursbin](https://twitter.com/reveursbin)  
> 


End file.
